ListenToMyHeartsSongKun!
by LittleRedButterfly
Summary: Yuuri thinks that the best way to bring people together is music. After Annisana over hears Yuuri's thought she has come up with the perfect invention! All he wanted was a simple way to communicate his feelings to everyone, he didn't ask for a musical!
1. How It All Started

**Listen-To-My-Hearts-Song-Kun!**

**Summary:** Yuuri thinks that the best way to bring people together is music. After Annisana over hears Yuuri's thought she has come up with the perfect invention! All he wanted was a simple way to communicate his feelings to everyone, he didn't ask for a musical!

**Disclaimer:** All characters are owned by Tomo Takabayashi! I own nothing! All rights reserved to the owners of the songs used in this fic. If you don't like yaoi or song fics you might as well turn around and go somewhere else!

It was Shori who had gotten him the ipod for Christmas and Yuuri was currently listening to a few songs as he did his paperwork. It was turned up so loud that he could only hear the beats flowing into his ears and not the ranting and raving blond fire demon before him.

"Yuuri! You idiot! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" It was when Wolfram slammed his open palm onto the desk that Yuuri jumped and scattered papers into the air. His sudden motion causing his headphones to fall and music to blast throughout the stone walls.

"What is that noice? Where is it coming from? What black magic is that!" Wolfram drew his sword and pointed it at the device,a very terrifying expression of hate drawn on his face.

"Its called and Ipod Wolfram and I would appreciate it if you didn't cut it into a million tiny pieces!" Yuuri exclaimed as he pocketed the tiny Ipod into his shirt pocket. "You can put songs on it and listen to them. It can hold hundreds of songs or videos."

"Eye..pod?" Wolfram slowly lowered his sword and glared at the pocket that Yuuri was protecting. "Where would you put the eyes then? Its too small! And why would you want eyes to begin with? Thats the most disgusting thing-!"

"Its not for eyes Wolfram! I just said it was for music!" Fishing one of the headphones out he handed it to Wolfram, "Put this in your ear and you'll see!"

The blonde, only slightly curious, put the little bud in his ear and waited. Yuuri pressed the play button with his thumb and grinned when Wolframs eyes widened.

"You call this music?" Wolfram ripped the headphone out and handed it back to Yuuri. The teen laughed for a second, "Yeah well, Murarta is the one who put the songs on there. Some of them are in English and I can't really understand them. I mostly listen to the beat of the song if anything."

Wolfram, who by now had forgotten the reason he had come here in the first place, turned his nose up in disgust. "Well I can imagine that you wimp. It doesn't sound like music at all."

"Murata once told me that music is just another way of understanding feelings. I believe he is right." Yuuri turned his head and looked out the window towards training grounds where his best friend Murata was cracking a joke with Yozak.

If anyone had known she had been right out the door at the time, maybe they could have been spared the torture of the next few days. Annisana was plotting something truly evil this time. All she needed was the little device that Yuuri had with him to make it work. But that would mean asking and well Annisana was not into practical.

"This is going to be my best invention yet!" Already thinking about the money she would earn from the betting pool she set off to invent her newest idea. Her victims unaware of the oncoming doom.

Authors Notes: Well its been a long time coming, updating that is. Review if you would like to see this idea become something more!


	2. Wolfram's Heart Song

**Listen-To-My-Hearts-Song-Kun!**

**Authors Tale: **Well I figured I would write this out to the end. If there is a story made like this and I seem to be copying it, I promise I will apologize profusely and take this down. Anyway to my fans who have been waiting for an update on my others stories then I'm sorry. I got distracted/bored for a while and well I promise I will finish them as soon as possible.

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to the creator of this wonderful anime, and all rights reserved to artist whose songs will be brought to light in this fic.

**Wolframs Heart Song**

The next morning when the soldiers were practicing and the royal family had finished breakfast, Annisana had decided to strike. It had taken all night but getting Yuuri's I-Pod had been the easy part. Setting up the other things... not so much.

"Everyone! Gather around! I have a new invention I would like to demonstrate for you all today!" Poor Gwendal felt a headache coming on. Yuuri felt nervous by the machine that was as tall as him with antennae poking out in different directions. It was shaped like a giant heart with a tiny box in the center where...

"Hey! That's my I-Pod!" Said king pointed at the device with wide eyes. No wonder he couldn't find it! "I thought I had lost it!" Yuuri a little more relieved than he should have been thought about his brother whining if he had told him he lost his present.

"Annisana...why do you have His Majesty's Eye-Pod?" Asked Gunter who was studying the dangerous machine before him. Curious but thinking better to stay away.

"Why you ask? His Majesty gave me a most brilliant idea! With this invention we can now communicate our feelings to the ones we care the most about in the form of a song! Using this device which I have programmed to our language will emit a song when enough emotion comes from the heart!"

Conrad, who was beginning to show a smile, questioned from his spot, "And what do you call this device Annisana?"

"Why I'm glad you asked Conrad! I have thought long and hard for the name and have finally come up with something perfect! I call it: "Listen-To-My-Hearts-Song-Kun!"

Everyone but Annisana visibly twitches here.

"Ah..that..sounds like a nice...safe name," Yuuri says inching closer to Conrad who is more than willing to protect him.

"I have placed hundreds of receivers all over the castle so everyone has the chance to let their heart song be heard! All you have to do is be alone with the person who you have feelings for and when you show enough emotion a song will project from the receivers from this main heart!"

"Oh Annisana! This sounds like a wonderful device! I would like for my heart song to be heard by His Majesty!" Gunter sways from side to side looking more like a flailing tube-man as Yuuri turns a shade of red.

'This is going to be embarrassing!' Yuuri thinks to himself. 'What if I get alone with 'that' person and my song is heard?'

"And don't worry! Listen-To-My-Hearts-Song-Kun has been tested and is perfectly safe!" If the victim was ever found then Yuuri would give him a pat on the back and a vacation to make up for the probably torture.

"So rest assured that your Heart Song will be heard for everyone to hear," Annisana, who was smiling and receiving praise from the maids and Greta who had just got the end of the conversation, failed to see Yuuri bolt off to be alone.

'Must train my heart! Must train my feelings!' Yuuri was screaming to himself in his brain. 

~Later in the afternoon~

Heart songs could be heard everywhere in the castle. Soldiers and maids were getting together faster than Yuuri's running! But it was sweet and very romantic to see love and literally hear love in the air.

And because the songs were automatically translated there was hardly any confusion. It was sweet. Yuuri was sitting in his office finishing up a tiny load of paperwork when Conrad entered with his afternoon tea.

"Afternoon Your Majesty," Conrads smile had caused the sleeping butterflies within his chest to flutter around looking for freedom. It took everything Yuuri had to control himself or else his song...

"Its Yuuri! You named me!" His usual retort for the title escaped him before he could stop it. "But I forgive you since you brought me a break served on a silver platter." The young king stretched in his chair and smiled when a steaming cup of tea was placed before him.

"Would you like to take a break outside? Perhaps our usual game...?" Conrad hoped that Yuuri had not caught the 'our' he had accidentally slipped in. It was a time that was shared and cherished between the two of them but he didn't want to give Yuuri the wrong impression by making it sound like other things.

"Ah, I'm sorry Conrad, do you think we could in a little while? I'm so close to finishing this load!" The happy teenager waved his hand to the small pile beside him. He would be finished in a few hours if he decided to sit there and read everything through.

"But of course your..I mean Yuuri," And the way he said his name made Yuuri look down and calm the color in his face.

Before anything else could be said Wolfram stormed into the room eyes wild with anger and his fists at his sides. "You cheater! How dare you not come to me and give me your heart song!" Wolfram had expected him to do that? Really now, he thought it would be obvious that Yuuri had no such feelings for the blonde like that.

"Wolfram I.." but what could Yuuri say? He liked Wolfram as a friend and even though they had shared that one kiss that one time..that didn't count! It just couldn't and wouldn't work between them.

"Every time I tell you my feelings you always run away! Are you that shy of me?" Yuuri for the most part, had stood up without realizing, and stared wide eyed at what Wolfram was saying. 'Shy?'

"Wolfram I..I'm sorry. I just don't feel the same way for you. I like you as a friend..a brother!"

Nobody knew that what happened next could. Everyone just assumed that a sweet love song would take shape if two people loved each other. No one expected a real rejection did they?

All was eerily quiet for a few moments until Wolfram could take it no more and marched out of the room, slamming the doors into the walls on his way out. Yuuri who had not intended to hurt the blonde that badly chased after him, Conrad not too far behind.

"Wolfram wait! I'm sorry!" He hollered, his cry echoing down the hall. It wasn't until they finally ended the chase in the courtyard that music was beginning to be heard. A soft thump growing louder by the second.

Wolfram turned to look at Yuuri, tears only barely held back that he finally shouted, "Here's my Heart Song you cheater!"

(Victoria Justice- Freak the Freak Out)

Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me sing  
>Open up the door, easy less, easy more<br>When you tell me to beware, are you here? Are you there?  
>Is it something I should know? Easy come, easy go<p>

Nodding your head, don't hear a word I said  
>Can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate<br>I try to talk to you but you never even knew  
>So what's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?<br>(Hear me, can you hear me?)

I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
>Never listen, you never listen<br>I'm so sick of it, so I'm throwing on a fit  
>Never listen, you never listen<p>

I scream your name, it always stays the same  
>I scream and shout<br>So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey  
>Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh<p>

The maids of the castle started to gather on the corners of the halls, watching on as Wolfram's Heart Song was loud enough for the whole kingdom to hear. Yuuri felt his heart clinch painfully as the pain Wolfram had felt for months now poured out to him.

Patience running thin, running thin, come again  
>Tell me what I get opposite, opposite<br>Show me what is real, if it breaks does it heal?  
>Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here?<br>Keep me in the dark are you even thinking of me?

And someone else above me gotta know, gotta know  
>What am I gonna do? 'Cause I can't get through to you<br>So what's it gonna be  
>Tell me, can you hear me?<p>

I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
>Never listen, you never listen<br>I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit  
>Never listen, you never listen<p>

I scream your name, it always stays the same  
>I scream and shout<br>So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey  
>Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh<p>

Easy come, easy go  
>Easy come, easy go<br>(Can you hear me?)

Celi stood from her balcony and listened to what she assumed was her third son's song. Feeling that it fit in one of those ways that was only meant for him.

I scream your name, it always stays the same  
>I scream and shout<br>So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey  
>Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh<p>

I scream your name but you never listen  
>No, you never listen but you never listen..<p>

As the song ended Wolfram felt his face flame in sheer embarrassment. Everyone. Everyone inside the castle, the courtyard...had just heard his song pour out. The looks he was getting made the tears fall. He ran past Yuuri, shoving him out of his way. Maids moving hurriedly to the side to let the hurt fire demon through.

'So the truth comes out..' Yuuri looked so hurt and could only imagine how Wolfram felt right now about. 'I'm sorry Wolfram...I really am...but my heart song is for someone else.'

Acting as though nothing had happened the servants went about their business in hushed tones and whispers. Conrad silently happy that it was a breakup meant to be, but feeling more at a loss for his little brother was hurt far more than any physical pain he may have ever felt.

The king looked up at the sky and hoped that he could fix this, somehow someway. Because he didn't want to lose a friend.


	3. A Wounded Wolfram

**Listen-To-My-Hearts-Song-Kun!**

**Authors Notes: ** So for those of you who are reading this story what do you think? Is it interesting? Boring? Over done? What? Please feel free to send me a message on your opinions.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own this anime nor its characters. All right reserved to its creator. All rights reserved to the artists whose songs I am bringing to light.

**Wounded Wolfram**

It had been hours since the embarrassment happened, when his heart song was set loose. He was so hurt that he had retreated to a room where his painting supplies were waiting. Taking his anger, his betrayal, his sadness and every emotion that didn't have a name he slaughtered the easel before him.

Colors blended and odd shapes began. He repeated this long after his tears had stopped falling.

"Who does he think he is?" Shouting at no one but himself. "I loved him! I loved him more than I have ever loved anyone else!" But still no reply came to him. Silence. He wanted to forget all of those times where Yuuri had led him on.

Feeling his anger getting the better of him he threw layer upon layer of paint at the picture before him. Its original design forgotten and now looking more like finger painting than anything. And yet he could not give up.

"All those months...I am a fool for loving him!

When he finally ran out of fuel for his flames, he dropped down into his chair and sighed. He was still angry but with no more energy to keep him up, his mind was left to wander on things that would never be.

Perhaps it was because of his pain. But it was only heard in his room and only immediately outside the door. A song was beginning to play and it only served to bring back the tears that Wolfram thought were long gone.

**(Grenade by Bruno Mars)**

Easy come, easy go  
>That's just how you live, oh<br>Take, take, take it all  
>But you never give<br>Should've known you was trouble  
>From the first kiss<br>Had your eyes wide open  
>Why were they open?<p>

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
>Gave you all I had<br>And you tossed it in the trash  
>You tossed it in the trash, you did<br>To give me all your love  
>Is all I ever asked<br>Cause what you don't understand  
>Is<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I would go through all this pain<br>Take a bullet straight through my brain  
>Yes, I would die for you, baby<br>But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no 

Even this song was perfect for him! He was being mocked! Reminded of the very person who had hurt him! It just wasn't fair! The painting suddenly caught fire and began to burn so slowly alongside his pain.

Black, black, black and blue  
>Beat me 'til I'm numb<br>Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
>Mad woman, bad woman<br>That's just what you are  
>Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car<p>

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
>Gave you all I had<br>And you tossed it in the trash  
>You tossed it in the trash, yes you did<br>To give me all your love  
>Is all I ever asked<br>Cause what you don't understand  
>Is<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I would go through all this pain<br>Take a bullet straight through my brain  
>Yes, I would die for you, baby<br>But you won't do the same

_[Bridge:]_  
>If my body was on fire<br>You would watch me burn down in flames  
>You said you loved me, you're a liar<br>Cause you never ever ever did, baby

_[Chorus:]_  
>But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes I would die for you baby  
>But you won't do the same<p>

No, you won't do the same  
>You wouldn't do the same<br>Ooh, you'd never do the same  
>Oh, no no no...<p>

As the song ended so did the flames. The painting once a show of emotion now lay a pile of ashes on the floor. Wolfram felt a calm wash over him. Like a weight had been taken off his shoulders. And he realized that he was free.

He was free to love of his choice! Free to love whomever he chose. With this sudden realization he set up a blank easel and begun to paint from his heart. Nothing in particular. Only a smile graced his features where tears had once flown.

And he painted long into the day until night had finally settled in. The moon being his light and at last he was finished.

Blonde and Black mixed beautifully and he wanted to shield this from the world. But he was proud. Free to do as he wished. Now all he had to do was give his heart another chance to fall in love with the right one.


End file.
